A Fox's Flower
by Wolfee
Summary: After Pain's attack on Konoha, the village places the blame on Naruto for the attack. Shunned and hated by the village he leaves for five long years.He's is back and has changed,he has something to prove to his village and a certain dog-nin NaruXHana


-Alrighty this is my first fan fiction so please send me any comment, reviews, ideas or anything else. This is a NarutoXHana paring with other minor pairings. And yes there will be some lemony goodness later on in the story.

-Disclaimer- no I don't own Naruto, but if I did a certain Uchiha would have had his ass handed to him a long time ago. (Cackles menacingly)

(XXXXXXXXXX)

_(Five years have gone by since Pain's attack on the village of Konohagakure. A man is making his way down a road leading to the village)_

"I missed the Konoha Autumns." He spoke. Nodding its head in agreement the young fox hopped onto his shoulder, snuggling into his neck.

A slightly cool breeze blew past the two in the afternoon sun. Holding his hat (think hats that Itachi and Kisame wore on their first trip to Konoha) against Mother Nature's breath, the two bells hanging from his hat chimed softly.

Shifting the biwa (a short-necked 5 stringed lute) on his back to a more comfortable position, the golden and red striped fox, gave him a look of annoyance at the sudden movement. "Suki-chan." He said as innocent as possible, "you are by far the laziest kit I have ever meet." She looked at him with her golden eyes, yawned and settled back into her favorite spot, the single bell hanging off her ear ringing slightly. Chuckling he continued down the gravel road.

Spotting a familiar bend in the road ahead of the two travelers, the man let out a small sigh. Suki raised her head and looked at him quizzically. "No nothings wrong." He muttered quietly, fooling neither the fox nor himself. Rounding the bend he came insight of his destination. "I just wonder how things have changed since I was gone. I mean I didn't exactly leave on the best terms." He said sadly. The young kit yipped at him and licked him on the neck causing him to smile. "Maybe your right, I doubt anyone will recognize me anyway."

Giving her a foxy grin he gently stroked the top of the foxes head, causing her to purr gently into his shoulder while her three red tipped tails curled around his neck.

(XXXXXXXXXXX)

Watching the man approach the walled village the Konoha guard nudged his dozing partner, waking her instantly. "What do you make of that," he asked while pointing at the man emerging from the surrounding forest. "I don't know," she replied. "But he'll be here soon enough."

State your name and business for visiting Konohagakure." The first guard yelled, as the man got closer.

Slowly coming to a stop with a small ringing from his bells, he gazed at both of the guards from under the brim of his hat. Staring at the cerulean blue eyes looking back at her the second guard felt her heart skip a beat.

"Kitsune." The man stated, and with a small yip on his shoulder Suki cemented the statement. "And purpose," the first guard said, with a small edge on his voice. " Just walking and enjoying life. You should try it sometime" He calmly said with the hint of a smirk running across his face. "I meant your purpose for coming to the village." The guard said, now visibly angry. "Ahhh, you should have said that to begin with." He claimed, only fueling the guard's anger. "I'm here to visit some old friends, and maybe perform a little." Tilting his biwa into view.

"Well everything seems in check." The calm one of the two said, as she pushed her partner out of the way. "Here's a map." Smiling at the man she pushed her fellow guard back to their posts.

Walking into the village he looked at the map and saw a little heart and number written in the corner. Sighing he looked back at the guard who giggled at him, when she saw he had discovered her gift for him. Looking at Suki, she just shook her head at him, and closed her eyes settling into his shoulder once more. "It's not my fault you know." He told the golden-red fox, who ignored him and promptly drifted off to sleep. Smiling her looked around at the village as memories rushed back to him. 'Nostalgic.' He thought and continued his way into the heart of the village.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

It's been a rough day she thought rubbing her shoulder. Kiba's too pumped up about the upcoming Konoha village wide shinobi tournament. Smiling at her younger brother's antics she thought about all the hard work he's done over the last few months in preparation.

"Oi. Hana whatcha smiling at." Came a familiar voice from behind her. Turning around she saw her two friends walking her way. "It wasn't something perverted, was it." Said the Snake Mistress Anko as she threw her arm over Hana's shoulder. "Not even close." She replied with a sigh. Anko's laughed at her friends lack of enthusiasm. "You two coming or not." Kurenai shouted at the two of them, as she walked into Ichiraku's.

Both shinobi follow her inside much to Anko's disappointment. "You both know that dangos better, right? It vitalizes the body and the soul." She claimed. "I'm sick of your damn dango." Claimed Kurenai. "That's all you ever want." "What!" yelled Anko, "No one insults dango and lives to tell about it." She pulled out a kunai, and licked the edge glaring at the Ice Queen of Konoha.

Ignoring the two's fight over Anko's obsession, Hana looked around the almost empty shop, her eyes coming to focus on the only other customer. A man she had never seen before. He was wearing a clothes that looked similar to the ANBU black ops uniform just with out the armor pieces or gloves. Over his waist he had a gray sash,and over his chest he wore a large white white overcoat with long flared sleeves that ended at the elbow, and another large blue overcoat(think what Kyouraku Shunsui wears in Bleach) with a large fox and fire design on the back reaching all the way around to the sleeves, and on both wrists are black martial artist tape. If that wasn't strange enough, he had a hat with two bells hanging off it that chimed every time he moved his head.

"Hey Hana ya sitting down." Anko asked interrupting her thoughts. Still fuming she was glaring at Kurenai and started the argument back up. "Sure." Hana replied sitting down just in time to grab both kunoichi by the hair. "Shut the hell up you two."

Both women looked at the dog-nin, who was glaring daggers at them. "And if you don't stop... Kurenai, I'm going to tell Asuma you're the one who is stealing his cigarettes." At that the red-eyed shinobi started to tear up. "You wouldn't actual do that right Kana-chan." She asked nervously.

Anko was having trouble keeping a straight face, until Kana turned to her. "And you!" She yelled as the Snake Mistress who gulped in fear. "I think Kakashi would like to know why his Ichi Ichi books have been disappearing." Visible shaken Anko nodded up and down. "Done, I'm done." She managed to get out.

"Kami what the hell did I do to deserve this." Hana said shaking her head. After a couple of relationships that didn't last long, due to her fierceness with men and their lack of ability to satisfy her, she was the only one out of the three women to still be manless. Seeing their slightly depressed friend Anko tried to change the subject.

"So have you guys heard about this new hunter-nin that's been wiping out the bingo books?" Anko started, both kunoichi shook their heads. "Well apparently this guy was unheard until only a little while ago. They say that he uses some really advanced taijutsu moves that make him fast enough to rival the Yondaime." The slight chime of bells echoed through out the shop, which went unnoticed by all but the Inuzuka shinobi, announced that the man had turned his head to hear Anko better. "He has completely mastered Fuuton and Suiton techniques, as well as having some strange and powerful jutsus. Now here comes the weird part, and this is strictly a rumor too, but they say that he is a kitsune hanyo (fox half-demon) and has a small fox that with the help of the hunter-nin can change into a human." With this Hana and Kurenai's jaws had hit the floor. "And he is supposedly incredibly handsome." She added with a smirk.

At that point all three women imagined what this mysterious hunter-nin looks like and just what might happen between them if they ever met. Hana imagined a man who might actually be able to tame her ferocity. A soft chime told the kunoichi that the man had resumed his meal.

Glancing back at him, she noticed something that she had missed before. A small golden and red fox was lying on his shoulder. Is there anyway he could be that hunter-nin, I've never seen him before so he must be from another village, she thought, and he fits the description. At that point the man decided to yawn, stretch and take a gulp from the sake gourd he had close at hand, and sighing in satisfaction. Shaking her head at the thought, she started to turn away until a scent caused her to freeze.

"Hana, is something wrong." Asked Kurenai, with a look of concern on her face. "Well actually," she began, lowering her voice. Both kunoichi sensing something is up leaned in closer. "You see that guy there." She motioned with her eyes at the man sitting only a couple of seats down. Both women looked at whom she was talking about for a few second and turned back. " There's something about him." She whispered. "So whats up with him." Anko asked. "He smells primal. Almost like there is something animalistic about him." Hana said, as a look of desire flashed across her face, much to embarrassment. Both women looked at the man and then back at her. "I admit, he's built really good, but you don't even know what he looks like." Kurenai pointed out. "Hang on we might be able to have some fun with this." Whispered Anko, with a disturbing smile on her face. The two other women looked at the smiling Snake Mistress and began to fear for the man's life. "Leave it to me…" she started

"So who are we gonna have fun with." Came a voice from behind Hana's ear, and sent pleasant shivers running down her spine. All three of them whipped their heads around to see the man in question right behind them, leaning in to partake in the conversation. Looking up into his soft cerulean eyes Hana slowly felt a longing for him, like she never had before. Resisting the urge to tackle him she looked up at him standing above them.

At that moment the fox he was with jumped from his shoulder to Hana's lap and snuggled against her. "Well, well Suki-chan, looks like you found someone else you like." The man said with a smile. In response the kit jumped on her shoulder and stretched her golden limbs, before closing her eyes causing a giggle to escape the dog shinobi. "You know, Suki-chan only likes me and beautiful women." He said much to Hana's embarrassment. The remaining two kunoichi watched the scene unfold with smirks on each of their faces. "So miss Dog-nin would you like a song?" He offered, much to her delight, as a lover of music she couldn't let the opportunity pass. Seeing her smile he picked up a worn out biwa from his bags. Taking his hat off he revealed spiky hair that didn't quite reach his shoulders, which started blonde at the base and transitioned to red at the tips and bright cerulean blue eyes. Hana felt that same primal feeling from before when she looked into his eyes and felt a pang of desire slowly start to bubble up.

Turning the knobs at the head of the instrument he tuned it to perfection and slowly he strummed the biwa and began to play.

_I've been waiting and patiently praying, for this moment all my life_

_And I never, thought I'd ever, feel so glad to be alive..._

_I've spent so many years dreaming of this, I'm long overdue_

_And finally all my dreams are happening, in an ideal form of you..._

_Let's take this moment, squeeze it and hold it, for the rest of our lives,_

_then the time will never come to say goodbye..._

_I may not be perfect, but I'll always be there_

_Because I know you're worth it, you're the answer, to all of my prayers..._

Strumming for a few more seconds he stopped and looked at the three kunoichi, mainly looked at her. A single tear ran down her face as she looked back at him, and smiled. Looking at her, he remembered the love he felt, from so long ago come to the surface. A feeling he hadn't felt in almost five lonely years.

Deciding that it was time to go, he whistled to Suki, who jumped onto his shoulder settling into her familiar spot. He picked up the biwa, slung it over his other shoulder and grabbed his hat. Taking a hold of her hand, he softly kissed it, sending shivers once again down her spine and causing a blush to come to her face. Looking her straight in eyes he asked. "Can I get a name miss dog-nin?" She felt herself almost lost in his warm presence. "Hana." She breathed, blushing even more then she thought possible. Nodding he gave her a foxy grin and shunshin away, with a chime of his bells.

"Who was he, he seemed so familiar." Asked Kurenai

For once Anko was at a loss for words (collective gasp)

Hana smiled to herself, still blushing, and thinking about the only man who ever made her heart skip a beat.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

Running along the rooftops Kitsune thought back on his encounter with the beautiful dog-nin. Smiling at how his love had reacted, he flew towards the Hokage's tower, and a meeting he was dreading.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

-There we go first chapter up and posted. I wanted to make this one a little shorter then the rest. To clear this up right know, no this will not be a harem (I just posted this chappie today and already I have had people ask). Second Naruto is much stronger is this but don't fret my friends there will still be some crazy battles, and even crazier strong baddies.

.-rawr?


End file.
